It is difficult to detect a leakage in water pipelines and gas pipelines because the pipes are buried in the ground. To address this, PTL 1 discloses that a plurality of pressure sensors are provided on a pipe and results of detection by the pressure sensors are sent to a device at a control center. The device at the control center processes the sent results of the detection to find a leakage position.
PTL 2 discloses that a plurality of vibration sensors are attached to a pipe at a distance from each other in the direction in which the pipe extends and a leakage position is detected based on the results of detection by the vibration sensors.